wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Leila Christholm
GENERAL Birth Name: Sage Leila Christholm Race: Human Age: 23 Gender: Female Occupation: Barista/Bartender Birthplace: New York, New York Current Location: Stockholm, Sweden Family Relations: - Mother – alive, 54 - Father – alive, 57 - Older sister – alive, 29 - Younger brother – alive, 21 Weapon: Mace and basic self defense skills Other Items Owned: - Her blue motorcycle -Her purse, the source of all items needed at any point in time. Normal stuff for a girl. BACKGROUND Personality: The majority of Sage’s life is consumed with her work in the coffee shop. One of the first things one might notice about her is that she loves working in the shop, pouring all her energy into it. It doesn’t bother Sage in the least that she has no finished college education and is working in a coffee shop. She has a very good memory and will remember customers that come into the shop more than a few times. Sage is a generally nice person, but she likes to hide it under sarcasm and snappy behavior. Commitment (or anything long term and serious) scares her and she avoids it at all costs. Detailed History: Sage was born in New York City. She had an older sister and then a younger brother came along when she was 2. Sage was a normal child, although she always liked to be a tomboy, and she went through school with average grades. As she grew up she learned that she got along better with boys than she did with girls – girls were too girly and giggly and huggy. Sage didn’t liked being hugged or giggly friendly with people. Sage went into high school with a good number of guy friends and a few girls she’d deemed okay. She got her first piercings at age 14, piercing two holes in each ear. Sage was just waiting until she was eighteen so she could get a few cool tattoos – Sage loved tattoos and piercings and all forms of body art. When Sage was seventeen she met a girl named Ashley. Ashley, who hated her named and wished to be called Ash, soon became Sage’s best friend. The two of them got a job in a nearby Starbucks, loving coffee and working in such a cool hangout environment. Sage and Ash worked together and went to school together, and eventually graduated from high school. Both of them got their first tattoos at the same time, Sage choosing to get a celtic tattoo on her shoulderblade and Ash getting a phoenix rising out of the ashes. The two of them began to go to community college together, still working at the same coffeeshop. One day Ash decided to follow through with a dream she’d begun to have. Ash wanted to start her own coffee shop, one with her friends as staff, one where people could just come to hang out. Ash’s parents were fairly wealthy and, for her twentieth birthday, gave her a large sum of money to help her buy a place. Ash, however, wasn’t sure if she wanted the cute little corner shop most people in New York seemed to create. Moving, she decided boldly, was the solution. Sage, who had never been a huge family girl, agreed to come with her wherever she went. Ash eventually decided to go to Sweden. There, she reasoned, they had the best chocolate ever and it would be fun to start a new life with new people. So Sage went to Europe, using the money she’d saved up to buy her ticket. Sage, Ash, and Ash’s boyfriend all bought a small flat together, then began to look around for a good place. Happening along an old warehouse, Sage and Ash were both struck with the same idea. A coffee shop was far too average for the two of them. A dance club would be nice to have as well. So Ash bought the warehouse and the three of them began transforming it into a coffee shop/club. After a few months, with the help of new friends Ash made, Ashes to Ashes opened. During the day it was a coffee shop, barista in charge being Sage, and then after eight the rest of the warehouse was opened and the building became a club with a bar and awesome music. As soon as she could Sage got a bartender license and then could work nights. She loves her job, for it is with friends, and doesn’t have any desire to leave. Fears: - Being choked/feeling like she can’t breathe - Serious physical injury (she hates being immobilized) - Getting robbed (hates feeling vulnerable) Strengths: - A cutting wit - Makes killer drinks (both alcoholic and non) - Very resourceful - Artistically inclined - High pain tolerance (has a number of tattoos and piercings) Weaknesses: -She’s just a human – no vampire or lycan skills - Generally small - Kind of loud, not the best at stealth - Blue hair makes her noticeable and memorable Likes: -Coffee (her favorite is a peppermint triple shot white mochaccino) - Snakes (especially her pet rainbow boa, Eden) - Boys (although she seems to have issues getting them to like her) - Getting new piercings/tattoos Dislikes: -Being touched at all in any way (even a shoulder pat will make her stiffen up) - Arrogance - Anyone who stereotypes her as a punk college dropout - Paying the rent APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: The first thing – and the thing Sage is most proud of – is the young woman’s deep royal blue hair. Naturally a brunette, Sage keeps her hair dyed to this unnatural color and yet still manages to pull off the look without looking totally off kilter. Usually she keeps it pulled back in a ponytail, but if it is down it barely brushes her shoulders. Next one would notice her many piercings – she has 5 earrings on her left ear and 7 on her right, a silver eyebrow ring and a diamond stud in her nose. If you can look past her piercings and blue hair, you would notice her facial structure is strong, but rounded out, and her eyes are a dark green. Usually she has eyeliner on, although rarely much else in terms of makeup. Clothing: During the day at the coffeeshop, Sage is free to wear whatever she would like. Usually she reverts to a t-shirt with a clever saying, black jeans, and non-slip shoes. At night she’ll put on a bit nicer of a shirt – usually in some bright color – to bartend for the night crowd at her friend’s coffeeshop/club. Since Sage drives around a motorcycle, she usually has a black leather jacket and a blue-flame helmet nearby. Build: Sage stands at five foot five and weighs about 125. Her body is fit, although not skinny, and she has mediocre curves – nothing to be really proud of. Her arms are surprisingly muscular, although in a ropy way, due to a lot of lifting while working at the coffee shop/bar. Marks/Scars: Piercings – 5 in left ear, 7 in right, eyebrow ring, diamond stud in nose, belly button Tattoos – tattoo of cup of coffee on the back of her neck, snake coiling around her right calf, celtic love knot on left shoulder, flames on lower back (unfinished, looking to finish it eventually) Other small burns/scars from work hazards like boiling water and milk Role play Sample: Things were busy at Ashes to Ashes. It was seven thirty, a magical time when the coffee shop portion of the warehouse was closed and cleaned. The club portion had yet to open, and Sage reveled in the newness and freshness of it all. All the lights were off, save for a few, the tables were in place, the bar was fully stocked and colorful. Dressed in a red silk shirt and black pants, Sage leaned on the counter to observe her domain. Ash had attempted to hire other baristas, insisting that Sage needed to take a break, but none of them were up to par. Sage didn’t like having other people doing ‘her’ job. She was a barista and bartender, and a damn good one, and she would not stand to be replaced in any way. Besides, she loved her job. It was hardly work for her. Ash’s boyfriend, Jacoby, cruised by. Absentmindedly Sage pushed a julep towards him – he knocked one down every night before the club opened. Everything was stocked, everything was clean, and Sage was antsy for this Friday night to start. She knew already who would be here – Ashes to Ashes was what the blue haired woman liked to call an ‘exclusive’ club. Their patrons were almost all familiar faces, most of them friends and friends of friends. They had no official bouncer. The understood rule was that you were responsible for the people with you, and they were responsible for you. If anyone acted up, there were dozens of willing hands nearby to show them the way out. Flicking the lights on, Sage stopped her dilly dallying and began pulling out ingredients for drinks. Ten minutes before the club opened. She already knew who would be first in the door and who would order what. When the club opened, she had their drinks on the counter at the seats they normally sat at. Ten minutes past eight the club was filling up, music thumping out over the dance floor, patrons all yammering and chatting away. Sage was filled with the content feeling of friendship. Man did she love her job. Posts involved in Ashes to Ashes Red, Bright, and Blue Category:Characters Category:Humans